Spellbound
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Minerva McGonagall gets haunted by inappropriate images - WARNING: contains femslash; don't like it, don't read it... simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :(

**A/N:** Shock horror, I'm branching out into other genres. It's my first Harry Potter story and MM/HG femslash so please don't mark me too harsh. This story also does change from McGonagall and Hermione's perspective :( Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

Hermione lay awake in her bed unable to sleep. Her mind raced of wild lustful ideas about a certain professor. Hermione thrust her hands under her pillow not trusting them. She groaned as they became more vivid than ever. Hermione sat up realizing she had a double lesson of transfiguration tomorrow. Flopping back down on her pillow she dreaded the class already. Hermione then grinned into the darkness, _'If I have to feel this way, then so can she'_ she thought grinning even wider. Her mind raced once again thinking of which books from the library to look up.

Over the next few weeks Hermione spent all of her free time in the library. She was quite determined to find a spell to make McGonagall feel the same emotions and thoughts as she. No-one seemed to notice Hermione spending more time in the library as she spent most of her time there studying.

Once again Hermione trudged the route towards the library. Pushing back the doors she knew she should study_ 'But how can I, when all I think about is bloody McGonagall'_ she growled grabbing books from the shelves. Slowly moving over to her usual table, she dumped the books down and slumped into the chair. After hours and hours of reading Hermione was ready to give up hope, she had poured over god know how many books trying to uncover the spell that she wanted. Sighing she turned the page, she frowned noting indentations on the bottom page but no ink.

"Revelio" she muttered waving her wand over the page. Slowly the words appear on the corner of the page._ 'Intra Mentis' _she read and noticed a quick description below. _'Allows the caster to send thoughts to any target'_. Relaxing back into the chair, her heart began to beat quickly realizing she had _finally_ found the spell.

"Miss Granger" someone called from behind her. Recognizing the voice immediately, Hermione hurriedly closed the books. "Why are you not outside one such a lovely day that it is?" McGonagall questioned.

"I was just finishing up Professor" she lied looking into those emerald she had dreamt of so many times. McGonagall simply smiled and moved on. _'She has no idea what she is getting into'_ Hermione beamed watching McGonagall walk away. Hermione quickly put the books away then raced outside into the busy corridors. _'I have to practice. It has to be perfect for Minerva'_ she thought finding a good hiding spot. "Intra Mentis" she whispered and quickly waved her wand underneath her robes. She watched all the students pass and picked a couple of students from the crowd. Hermione would focus on casting out her thoughts of animals and whatever else she could think of. She giggled to herself watching the student trying to interact with her projections. _'Time to try something more tricky now'_ she frowned thinking up of her potions teacher. She smiled widely seeing the looks of horror on their faces seeing Professor Snape strolling down the hall pretending to be mad. _'Yes, this will do quite well'_ Hermione thought satisfied with the spell. She stepped out into the hall and was nearly knocked over by her friends.

"Where have you been!" Ron exclaimed slightly out of breath.

"We've been looking for you everywhere" Harry added. Hermione smiled faintly looking at her two best friends and followed them into the courtyard. "I would've thought you'd be I the library studying" Harry shrugged sitting down on the bench.

"It's Friday, I'm allowed an afternoon off!" she snapped at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger!" Ron asked jaw gaping. Harry burst out into laughter until he realized Ron was being serious. Hermione's heart began to pound against her chest as she noticed Professor McGonagall patrolling the hallway preventing any mischief. She muttered her spell and flicked her wand underneath her robes again. Hermione craned her neck to look at McGonagall. She smiled wickedly seeing McGonagall stopping in her tracks.

"Hermione…" Harry cooed grabbing her attention.

"Sorry, what did you say" she frowned.

"I was wondering, er… if I could borrow your potions notes to, ah, study" Harry stammered.

"Yeah" she shrugged. Hermione shook her head hearing the cries of outrage coming from Ron also wanting her notes for their upcoming half yearly exams.

**x-x-x**

Minerva strode down the hall patrolling on that Friday afternoon. She gave a stern look to any student behaving badly and they immediately stopped. Nearing the corner, she slowed her pace and squinted at the blurry image ahead. Taking a few steps forward the image cleared. Minerva squinted seeing a young woman, naked, lying on her four poster bed. She looked closer to find the woman was none other than Hermione Granger. She was staring at her left as if waiting for someone. Suddenly in the image Minerva joined Hermione on the bed, who also had no clothes on. This caused McGonagall to stumbled back causing her to slam into the wall. Her heart sky rocketed wondering if everyone else could see this inappropriate behavior or just her. Judging by the blank expression on the students faces Minerva guessed it was just her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Minerva stepped out into the hall but the image had faded. She speed off towards her chambers with her robes floating behind her. Finally reaching her door, she unlocked it and stepped inside. With shaky legs Minerva moved over to her arm chair and sunk down into it. Sighing she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair. Minerva's heart began to beat quickly as she remembered Hermione laying so perfectly on her bed. The imaged remained just as clear as did it before her in the hall. Minerva's breath hitched remembering how she moved next to the young student and lightly traced a finger down Hermione's body. _'Stop it!'_ she told herself sternly as she sat up straight in the arm chair. Slowly getting to her feet, Minerva moved over to the bathroom to splash cool water on her face. _'It was only an image, nothing more'_ she told herself moving back into the other room to start marking her sixth years essays.

That night Minerva walked into the Great Hall and took her usual seat beside Albus Dumbledore. The Hall steadily became more and more nosier as the students started pilling in. She focused on the Gryffindor table at Hermione, Harry and Ron all sitting together. They were all talking except for Hermione who had her nose buried in a notebook. _'Typical'_ Minerva smiled. Momentarily Minerva forgot all about everything as the food appeared on the table and her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since lunch.

Minerva went to reach for her goblet when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw two people crammed up against the wall at the door near the head table. She looked closer and under all that brown bushy hair, Minerva saw herself and Hermione Granger. Minerva glanced back at the Gryffindor table to see that Hermione was stilling sitting at the table busily studying the contents of her book. Minerva looked closer at her and saw she had a wide grin across her face. In the corner Hermione had pressed her body close to McGonagall's and had her hand underneath McGonagall's skirt.

"Faster Mione" Minerva heard herself say behind. _'Oh no…'_ she moaned realizing she would be able to hear everything even though they were standing half way across the room.

"Minerva…" Hermione growled huskily at Minerva who had shut her eyes. Minerva jolted up in the chair and gripped her cutlery tightly.

"Minerva?" Albus queried beside her. She looked across to find a worry look in his eye. "Something the matter?" he asked leaning on the arm rest closet to Minerva.

"No… no, everything is fine" Minerva replied forcing a smile. She glanced back to Hermione who was grinning like the cheshire cat. Minerva guessed Hermione was responsible for these images that she was seeing. Though Minerva knew she needed evidence before accusing Hermione of such things.

After everyone had finished dinner, the students silently moved out of the Great Hall. Minerva quickly disappeared out the side door and hurried down the hall to find Hermione amongst the sea of students.

Minerva knew it was wrong and against the school rules, but she had to confront Hermione about the issue. Keeping to the shadows, Minerva transformed into her silver tabby cat form. Spotting Hermione half way down the hall she quickly trotted to catch up but keeping a safe distance. She carefully maneuvered her way around all the student's feet hurrying off to their dormitory's. More than once Minerva was certain she saw Hermione glance over her shoulder at her direction. The tabby kept hiding behind the pillars to stay hidden, she stiffened seeing Albus just ahead. Minerva turned in the opposite direction and raced for her chambers. Looking both directions of the disserted corridor, she quickly transfigured back and entered her room. Minerva leaned against her door breathing heavily.

"Hello lover" Hermione said leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"Oh god, not again!" Minerva screamed jumping on her bed face down. "Go away" she whimpered. Moments pasted and she looked up to find that the young witch had disappeared. Minerva crawled up in bed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

**x-x-x**

The next day Minerva watched as her fourth years left her transfiguration class. She groaned silently watching Hermione chat happily with her classmates as they shuffled out of the room. Slowly gathering her materials, Minerva walked out the classroom and towards her quarters. Her heart began to race seeing the trio just ahead. Suddenly Hermione peeled away from the others and went down a different corridor. Minerva stood at the entrance and stared down into the dimly corridor. Tentatively she stepped forward and a hand grabbed her wrist causing Minerva to drop her books.

"I was starting to wonder when I would get a chance to talk to you alone Professor" Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"This is very inappropriate Miss Granger" Minerva stammered as Hermione pinned her against the wall. Minerva's heart began to race seeing the young witch standing only centimeters away. "Why… why are you doing this?" Minerva squeaked feeling Hermione's light touch on her cheek. Hermione remained silent as her fingers slowly traced Minerva's collarbone. "Hermione" she growled pushing her hand away. Hermione grabbed both of Minerva's wristed and pinned her against the wall. Hermione's hand found its way under Minerva's tartan robe and into her pants. She teasingly touched her and grinned hearing Minerva's breath hitch.

"Miss Granger!" scolded Minerva, her lips fading into a thin line as she desperately tried to shift her hand. "Miss Granger, you'll be late for your next class. You must leave this instance!" she ordered staring at Hermione.

"No" she replied meeting Minerva's gaze.

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

"I disobeyed an order by a teacher, punish me" Hermione groaned thrusting two fingers inside Minerva.

"Detention for a week!" Minerva stated causing Hermione to grin widely.

"I like the sound of that" Hermione whispered increasing the pace of her rhythm inside Minerva.

"That is quite enough!" Minerva snapped pushing Hermione away before the orgasm took control of her whole body. Hermione giggle and skipped away content. Minerva stayed leaning against the wall unsure if her legs were able to work as they felt like jelly. Several minutes later, she bent down and picked up her books. Nearing the exit her heart began to race again see Snape standing there.

"Minerva?" he asked surprised looking her way.

"Severus" she mumbled quietly walking past him.

"What were you and Miss Granger doing down a abandoned hallway?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah… not-nothing" Minerva squeaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Good afternoon Severus" she said and dashed off towards her chambers.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** You, the readers, decide if I should continue or not…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The final bell rang for the day and Hermione quickly gathered her books and raced out of Charms without saying goodbye to her friends.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Minerva asked looking over her glasses.

"I'm here for detention" she answered standing before the teacher's desk.

"Take a seat" Minerva said without looking from the scroll in front of her. Hermione choice a desk in the middle and opened her books to begin her homework. Ten minutes into the detention, Hermione was getting bored of schoolwork. She grabbed her wand and hid it underneath her robes. Muttering the spell she gave a quick flick of her wand then looked back down at her book.

Minerva was busily marking papers when she saw something move in the corner. This time Hermione had pressed herself again Minerva kissing her fiercely. Minerva, at the desk, wondered when they would stop to breathe but they never did. Instead Hermione started undressing her professor. Heart racing, Minerva watched as the image unfold. She frowned feeling aroused by the image of them entangled in each other's embrace.

"Miss Granger! I insist that you stop that immediately" Minerva barked across the room.

"Why?" Hermione questioned looking up.

"It offends me. I am your teacher and you are my student. It could never work and it will certainly never happen!" Minerva shouted quickly gathering her things in her bag and got to her feet. She attempted to leave the room but Hermione quickly rose and blocked the path.

"You didn't answer my question Professor" she whispered looking up at the older witch.

"I just did!" Minerva snapped giving her a piercing look. Without waiting for a response, Minerva pushed past Hermione and left.

"Minerva…" Snape called racing to catch up. "A word" he said looking over Minerva's shoulder seeing Hermione approach. He waited until she was down the hall and out of sight. "About before…" he began glaring at the students walking by.

**x-x-x**

Hermione raced down the corridors not looking where she was going. She didn't stop until she reached the grounds. The afternoon light was starting to fade; Hermione slowly walked over to a big tree and sat down in the shade. Hermione leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried with all her might not to cry. _"It offends me. I am your teacher and you are my student. It could never work and it will certainly never happen!"_ Minerva's words haunted her mind. _'If she only gave me a chance!'_ she sighed slamming her books down on the ground. _'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!'_ Hermione told herself as tears prickled the back of her eyes. Covering her face with her hands, she took several deep breaths. Mustering up all her courage, Hermione stood up and slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Did you see McGonagall's face?" Ron said as she entered the common room.

"Thought she was going to rip Snape's head off" Harry laughed hoping she would've.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quickly rushing over to the couch.

"Snape was giving McGonagall a hard time" Ron whispered quietly.

"Mi-" but Hermione stopped herself in time from shouting out her lover's name. "Poor Professor McGonagall" she sighed. "What did Snape say?" Hermione frowned placing her books down on the floor.

"He was mumbling but the look on McGonagall's face said it all" Harry explained looking over at his friend.

"Where are you going?" Ron frowned seeing Hermione get to her feet and move towards the door.

"I left my books in the library" she lied and left. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused seeing her books lying on the floor.

Hermione quickly checked the transfiguration class encase Minerva was there. Finding it empty, Hermione rushed towards the first floor and towards Minerva's chambers. She softly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Hearing nothing, she turned the handle to find it unlocked. Pushing back the door, she found Minerva sitting on her bed facing the wall. Hermione quickly moved to her side and sat down next to her. Hermione gently wrapped her arms her shoulders,

"Are you ok?" she asked as Minerva slightly turned her head towards Hermione. It had been evident that Minerva had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a case of the sniffles.

"We shouldn't" Minerva whispered rubbing her eyes and untangled herself from Hermione.

"It because of what Snape said, isn't it?" she muttered getting to her feet.

"Yes" Minerva's voice was low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual. Hermione turned back around to face her. She squatted down in front of her and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Who cares what he thinks!" Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger…" Minerva scolded. _'And McGonagall's back'_ Hermione sighed. "He is a Hogwarts teacher; you shouldn't say things like that. Plus if he is thinking it then the whole school must as well" she explained.

"Is that so?" Hermione queried raising an eyebrow. "Ron and Harry don't have a clue" she chuckled. "Snape thinks he knows because he spotted us" Hermione shrugged climbing up onto the bed.

"But…" Minerva began to protest but Hermione placed a finger over her mouth. She leant in close and pressed her own lips against Minerva. Hermione expected to be pushed away but Minerva did not fight back.

"Get some rest Minerva" Hermione said breaking off the kiss and helped her lie back against her pillows. "I'll see you later" she smiled and silently left the room.

**x-x-x**

Minerva slowly rose from her restless slumber and moved to her bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and changed into a clean robe. Taking a breath, she then left and headed for the Great Hall for dinner. Minerva knew if she looked around, especially at the Gryffindor table, she would not be able to continue walking. Instead she stared at the floor and walked to the head table. Not watching where she was walking, she nearly collided with Ron Weasley who had piled his plate skt high with food. Mumbling an apology she then continued towards the head table. Sitting down in her usual seat, she quickly grabbed some food onto her plate not wanting to draw attention to herself. Her stomach felt sick and instead of eating dinner she just pushed the food around with her fork.

"Professor, are you unwell?" Albus asked beside her. She didn't reply, just looked up over at the Gryffindor table and blinked in surprise to see Hermione staring at her. "Minerva?" Albus questioned again placing his hand on her arm. Minerva looked up and smiled faintly.

"Just a little tired" she lied. Her heart began to race knowing Hermione was watching her every move. With shaky legs, Minerva pushed back her chair excusing herself from dinner. She quietly slipped out of the hall and went back to her chambers. Shutting the door behind her, she moved over to her arm chair and sunk down in it. "How is this possible? Miss Granger is nowhere near here" Minerva frowned seeing the young witch walk towards her.

Hermione stood before Minerva and climbed onto her lap. "Hermione" Minerva squeaked causing her to smile. Minerva took a deep breath as Hermione leaned forward and kissed her. She then placed soft kissed all the way down Minerva's neck. "Hermione…" Minerva groaned but the young witch didn't respond.

Closing her eyes she could still see Hermione as bright as day. Her brown eyes glistening with lust, her bushy brown hair tied back into a ponytail and the ceiling light danced off her light skin. Minerva groaned at the back of her throat as pleasure ripped through her whole body. She thrust her eyes open needing to touch Hermione's smooth skin.

Frowning she looked around the empty room realising she had gone. Minerva looked down and saw her own hand giving her pleasure. Removing her hand from her pants, she leaned against the back of the arm chair and breathed deeply. _'What just happened…'_ she muttered to herself as he began to freak out about her feeling. One thing she was certain of; she wanted to touch every inch of Hermione Granger, she wanted to make her scream, see how long they could survive with no air from extensive making out. Sighing, Minerva pushed herself out of the chair and moved to have a shower. _'Then I MUST mark the first years papers_' she sternly told herself shutting the bathroom door behind her.

**x-x-x**

"Follow me Miss Granger" McGonagall said appearing behind Hermione in the great hall.

"I'll see you guys later" she said quickly packing up her things and followed McGonagall into her office. Hermione took a seat and waited for McGonagall to speak.

"I've called you in here because we need to talk" Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Your school girl crush, it is inappropriate and shouldn't even happen" McGonagall stated staring at Hermione.

"It's NOT a crush, I love you Minerva!" Hermione shouted jumping to her feet.

"Well you need to get over it" McGonagall frowned. Hermione stumbled back on her feet and drew out her want. "Hermione…" someone called shaking her. "HEMRIONE!" they screamed. Opening her eyes she found Minerva staring down at her with Ginny standing behind.

"You had a nightmare" Minerva explained watching Hermione shake violently.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked looking around the empty dorm room.

"They've all gone for breakfast. You were screaming in your sleep and holding tightly onto your wand so I stayed behind" Ginny replied stepping around Minerva to be by her friend side.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. You may go join your classmates in the Great Hall" Minerva smiled. Once Ginny had left, Minerva turned back to Hermione and examined her with worried eyes.

"It was horrible" Hermione whimpered flinging her arms around Minerva.

"It's all over" she reassured gently patting her to the back. Hermione let go of Minerva and leaned back against the wall. "What?" Minerva frowned seeing Hermione smiling at her.

"Nothing" she shrugged kicking back the covers. Minerva got off her bed and stood by the door.

"I'll wait for you in the common room" she said quickly disappearing out of the room. Hermione nodded her head and slowly got changed. Minerva looked up seeing Hermione coming down the stairs. "Are you able to walk to the Great Hall?" she asked seeing Hermione walk cautiously with shaky legs. "You need to eat something to get your strength back" she smiled watching Hermione move to her side.

"I'll make it" Hermione paused to stare up at Minerva. "If you are by my side ready to catch me if I fall" Hermione added quietly. Minerva smiled weakly and guided her through the portrait of Gryffindor tower and down towards The Great Hall for breakfast.

When they reached their destination, Ginny rushed up to them.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked ignoring McGonagall. "I saved you a seat" Ginny smiled dragging Hermione over to the table. Minerva shook her head as she walked to the head table. On her way past, she stared at Hermione concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry whispered seeing their Professor pass. Ron shrugged his shoulder, mouth stuffed with food. "Hermione?" Harry called. "Everything alright?" he frowned noticing she was tense.

"Yes and why does everyone have to keep questioning me about how I am feeling! So what if I slept in on Saturday, it's not a crime!" she snapped and hurried out of the hall.

"What's up with her?" Ron questioned. Ginny gave a disapproving glare and quickly followed her friend. Ginny found Hermione hiding under one of the trees on the grounds.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as she plonked down beside her on the grass.

"Nothing" Hermione sobbed looking away.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me. You're like a sister to me and I just wish you were yourself again" Ginny sighed.

"Can we just sit here for a while?" Hermione asked looking back at her friend to reveal tear stained cheeks. Ginny smiled faintly and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Approximately twenty minutes later they both looked up seeing McGonagall standing before them.

"We need to talk" McGonagall mumbled. Hermione's heart leapt up into her throat at the thought.

"I'll leave you two alone then" Ginny said getting to her feet.

"No…!" Hermione groaned also getting to her feet. Minerva narrowed her eyes on Hermione and gestured that she follow her to her office.

"Please, take a seat" Minerva said pulling out the chair. She quickly strode around the desk and sat down in her own large chair.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione squeaked hoping her nightmare wouldn't become reality.

"Why would you say that?" Minerva queried raising an eyebrow.

"Why else would you bring me into your office?" she frowned confused.

"I want you to tell me about this morning" Minerva replied.

"Ah…" Hermione stopped.

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" she smiled faintly.

"Ok" Hermione sighed shifting in her seat. "I had a nightmare" she mumbled avoiding looking at Minerva.

"About…" Minerva questioned

"You" Hermione blushed suddenly looking up at her.

"What happened?" Minerva asked leaning forward closer to Hermione.

"You rejected me" Hermione answered after a long pause. Minerva stared at Hermione in awe.

"I would never…" she began but Hermione cut her off.

"Days ago you said it offended you? So why would you promise something like that!" Hermione yelled. Her heart racing with the odd possibility Minerva had changed her mind. "Say something!" she screamed after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. Muttering to herself, Hermione got to her feet and stormed out of the room.

"Hermione…" Minerva called but she didn't stop.

**/ x-x-x /**

**A/N:** Look out for the next chapter, it's gonna get smutty XD Well to the best of my writing abilities anyway :S


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I've changed the rating to M, though not really sure if this chapter is the standards but I thought I'd better do it to be on the safe side.

**Chapter 3**

It had been weeks since Minerva had the chance to talk to her. After every class Hermione quickly dashed off ether towards the library to study or back to the Gryffindor common room with her friends. Late one night Minerva stood outside the library waiting for Hermione. _'She has obviously gone back to the common room'_ Minerva sighed heading off down the corridor.

"Evening Professor" Hermione said walking past.

"Hermione" she called out but the young witch ignored her and kept on walking. "Miss Granger!" Minerva barked quickly catching up to Hermione.

"Yes Professor?" she asked stopping and turned slightly.

"Can we talk?" Minerva said quietly as she looked around the corridor.

"I'm sorry Professor but it's late and I'm supposed to be in my dormitory" Hermione replied continued walking towards the Gryffindor tower. Anger began to build inside Minerva from Hermione stubbornness.

"Merlin's beard Hermione" she growled grabbing her wrist and dragged Hermione to her chambers.

"What is it Professor that you needed to talk to me so urgently about?" Hermione cried.

"Being so close to you and yet so far is tearing me apart" Minerva sobbed closing the door behind her. Letting her breathing return to normal, Minerva slowly turned around and cleared her throat. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked.

"Because last time we _talked _it was about my nightmare and you just _sat_ there!" She yelled staring at Minerva's green eyes.

"It's different now" Minerva argued back.

"How?" Hermione queried watching her closely.

"I… everything has just changed ok!" Minerva said moving over to the arm chair and flopped down. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath.

"So what you are trying to say it you feel different towards me?" she questioned standing in front of Minerva.

"Yes! God Hermione that's what I was trying to tell you when you stormed out of my office" Minerva said looking up at her. "It's been torture that you haven't spoken to me. Yes I can survive with not touching you… but having you pretend I didn't exist was worse" she explained looking away. Hermione smiled faintly and pulled Minerva to her feet. Softly stroking her cheek, Hermione placed her hand on the back of Minerva's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Minerva stood still with shock but then gently started kissing Hermione back. Hermione pushed her robes off her shoulders letting them fall to the ground. She quickly discarded her own robes and hastily began to untuck her shirt.

"Wait…" Minerva said placing her hand over Hermione's.

"What?" she cried breathing heavily.

"I don't want to pressure you into this just because this old bat has feelings that I shouldn't" Minerva frowned.

"I've been dreaming about this day for several month now! Trust me, I _want_ this" Hermione grinned. Minerva's heart began to race as her hands made their way to finish the task of untucking Hermione's shirt.

"What is the matter?" she frowned seeing tears trickling down Minerva's face.

"I… I" she choked.

"Hey" Hermione muttered wiping her face.

"I can't believe this is actually going to happen" Minerva gasped wringing her hands together.

"It'll happen faster if you shut up!" Hermione snapped. "Sorry" she apologised immediately.

"It's fine" Minerva smiled as she tugged on the hemline to Hermione's shirt. Obediently she lifted her arm in the air and let Minerva pull it over her head. Minerva traced her hands down Hermione's arms and down to her jeans. Swiftly unzipping her jeans, Minerva pulled them down and stood back to find Hermione wearing a purple lingerie match set.

"Your turn" Hermione whispered in Minerva's ear. With trembling hands, Hermione began unbuttoning Minerva's dress. She let it fall to the ground and pool around Minerva's ankles. She smiled seeing Minerva wear a black lace bra with matching panties. Hermione unhooked Minerva's bra and tossed it onto the floor. "Wow…" Hermione gasped seeing her large bare chest. Blushing Minerva turned away from sight. "No, don't!" Hermione said turning her back around. Minerva felt her skin prickle with the urge to touch Hermione. She leant in close and pressed her lips against the young witch's. The lack of oxygen caused Minerva to pull away,

"Oh dear, this won't do" she frowned.

"Why… what?" Hermione shrieked, heart racing.

"This is totally unfair! My bra is lying discarded on the floor and yet you still have yours" Minerva sternly but couldn't hold the straight face and it spilt into a wide grin. Hermione sighed with relief as she took it off.

"Better?" she teased pushing out her chest.

"Definitely" Minerva groaned cupping her perfectly shaped breasts and squeezed her nipples till they became hard. Hermione took a step closer and pushed her fingers inside Minerva. Stumbling on her feet, Minerva dragged them over to the bed. Hermione turned her head slightly and let Minerva pick her up and place her don wont he the bed. She towered over Hermione and bent down to kiss her. Minerva's body tensed and she bucked her hips. Hermione got the message and increased the pace. Minerva cried out in pleasure and flopped down on the bed.

"I love you Minerva" Hermione smiled curling up beside her. Minerva's chest rose and fell quickly as she turned her head and looked at Hermione smiling. All night they took it in turn giving each other pleasure amongst kissing marathons.

**x-x-x**

Minerva opened her eyes feeling the sun hitting her face. Looking down she could feel someone using her as a pillow. Her heart began to race seeing Hermione sleeping peacefully. Minerva lightly shook her shoulders attempting to wake the young witch.

"Wake up" she said scrambling back.

"Why are you going!" Hermione complained grabbing her wrist.

"you can't be here!" she hissed watching Hermione blink her eyes open.

"Why not? I had the best night of my life!" she yawned sitting up.

"The _whole_ night you've been here" Minerva explained.

"So?" Hermione frowned.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva shrieked. "If anyone found out…" she paused her veins in her neck showing. "I would have to resign" she added quietly.

"Well we can't have that" Hermione frowned quickly getting off the bed and searching for her clothes on the floor.

"This doesn't mean I didn't enjoy last night" Minerva said also rising to her feet and grabbed her robe to cover her naked body. Hermione turned smiling; she moved back to her side and looked up in Minerva's eye. "You know under all that gruff exterior, you are just on big old softy" Hermione giggled softly placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

Quickly walking down the corridor, she tried to straighten out her crumpled shirt. Nearing the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor tower she saw Harry and Ron walking down.

"Where have you been?" Ron frowned.

"We didn't see you at breakfast" Harry added wearing his _Quidditch_ robes.

"I got in some early study at the library" she lied hoping they would accept it.

"Gee Hermione, you are dedicated" Ron laughed. Harry smiled and the three of them walked out to the _Quidditch field. _Hermione smiled seeing Minerva enter the stands.

"Good luck Harry" Hermione said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and raced to catch up. "Hello" she smiled. Minerva paused climbing the steps and turned around.

"How are you?" she asked coming back down and followed Hermione off to the side.

"Good" Hermione nodded then her face spilt into a big grin.

"What?" Minerva frowned. Hermione kept on smiling as she dragged Minerva deeper into the darkness under the stands.

"So Minerva…" she muttered pausing letting go of her wrist "What are you feeling?"

"I should get back to the match" Minerva said tossing her maroon and golden scarf around her neck.

'_And the quaffle has been released and Gryffindor has possession'_ they heard Lee Jordon say over the microphone.

"Hermione…" Minerva growled

"Oh don't fret" Hermione paused grinning widely once more "you won't be gone that long from the game to raise any suspicion. Plus you haven't answered my question" she added raising an eyebrow.

"I want to touch you, hear you moan and feel your lips all over my body" Hermione stared at her in surprise then took a step closer. She loosely held onto Minerva' waist and stared at her.

'_Katie shots and scores. First goal of the game, ten points for Gryffindor!'_ Lee shouted with excitement.

"Hmmm, I didn't expect that as an answer" Hermione said moments later.

"That is what I feel" Minerva cried staring at Hermione.

"No, that is what you desire… I want to know what your heart feels" she explained.

'_What an ugly foul! Penalty should be award for Gryffindor for putting up with this rubbish!_' Lee cried over the microphone.

"I should be up there supervising Jordon" Minerva pleaded trying to push past Hermione.

'_Slytherin scores, ten points to them'_ Lee mumbled obvious he was not happy.

"I must insist that I go! Jordon is out of control" she frowned.

"No you don't" Hermione laughed seeing Minerva make a break for the stairs. Grabbing her wrist Hermione pulled her back and slammed her into the wooden beam. "Say it" she growled letting her hands fall and make their way under Minerva's robes.

"Say what?" Minerva frowned making an attempt to resist the wondering hands.

"Those three little words that you feel for me" Hermione smiled sliding her hand inside her pants and teasingly touched her.

'_That was a disgraceful attempt at goal Flint, better luck next time!'_ Jordon shrugged.

"I am going to kill Jordon when I see him next" Minerva shouted her face going red with anger. She pulled Hermione's out and turned her head to the side.

"Minerva _stop_ changing the subject!" Hermione groaned.

'_What an opportunity on goal but luckily Wood is such a good keeper, looks like your job is safe mate!'_ Jordon chuckled. Minerva pushed Hermione back to escape but Hermione pushed her back and took out her wand.

"Hermione…" Minerva frowned slightly and held her breath. Hermione cast a silencing charm around them.

"There…" she sighed "No more distractions" she smiled. Minerva's heart began to face and she felt it would leap out of her chest at any moment.

"I…" Minerva stopped closing her eyes.

"Yes?" Hermione squealed holding her breath anxiously waiting her answer. Taking a breath, Minerva opened them again and stared at Hermione.

"I love you" she whispered.

"See, that's wasn't so bad" Hermione smiled and suddenly kissed her. Minerva smiled and felt like a huge weight had been taken off her chest. Hermione took this chance to dive her hand once again under Minerva's pants and thrust her fingers inside. Aching and slowly pushing them in and out. Minerva's body tensed and Hermione began to go faster. She leaned up close to Minerva's ear and whispered.

"Shall I go even faster?" with a smile on her lips.

"Y-Yes" Minerva squeaked gripping onto her shoulders and squeezed. "Oh Hermione" Minerva screeched pulling her closer so their bodies were practically pressed against one another. Pushing her fingers further inside Minerva, Hermione felt her lover become more and more wet. Minerva closed her eyes as her crotch began to throb achingly and her raced a million miles an hour. She leaned against the beam as Minerva rode the orgasm out. Opening her eyes she smiled weakly at Hermione as she licked her fingers clean.

"You can go now and finish watching the match" Hermione said taking down the charm.

"Give me a moment" Minerva muttered leaning against the beams. Hermione turned back around and pressed her lips against Minerva's.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked shakily concerned.

"Yeah" Minerva beamed "Just a little excited" she laughed. Taking a deep breath she stared at Hermione beautiful features. Straightening out her robes, she smiled and quickly kissed Hermione.

'_Is that? Wait… Harry Potter has spotted the snitch and by golly is his Firebolt fast!'_ Jordon gasped.

"Come on!" Hermione said grabbing Minerva's hand and pulled her into the stands. They made it just in time to watch Harry catch the snitch. "We won!" Hermione squealed excitedly. Minerva smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione suddenly pulled away and stared at in awe.

"But… everyone saw that" she hissed.

"I know" Minerva shrugged bending down to kiss her again. She didn't care if the whole world saw, she finally had the told her true love how she feels. _'And I'm never going to let her go' _Minerva sighed happily looking around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone had their theories on why Hermione kissed Professor McGonagall. Some believed she was under the Imperio curse, or the prank of a new Wesley Twin's product, or even a dare given by her friends. The next idea just as ridiculous as the previous. Over time everyone seemed to forget about _that_ kiss. Being Victor Krum's partner at the Yule Ball also seemed to help people forget the incident at the _Quidditch_ match. _'Bloody brilliant plan Hermione'_ she grumbled lying in bed. Minerva hadn't talked to her since the ball.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled from down in the common room. "We're going to be late!" he whined. Pushing back the sheets, Hermione quickly changed and rushed downstairs.

"What is so important!" she demanded tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Hogsmeade!" Harry shrieked.

"Oh… right" she mumbled. "Harry, can … can I talk to you" Hermione muttered.

"Sure" he nodded moving back to her. "We'll catch up with you" Harry said to Ron who gave a shrug and left.

"What is it?" he asked a little impatient.

"Can…" she paused knowing she was going to ask the impossible and break the rules. "Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" she whispered.

"What on earth for?" he frowned.

"I… I need to talk to McGonagall but I know she won't even look at me so I need your cloak so I can talk to her without her running away" Hermione explained in a low voice.

"Why do you need to talk to McGonagall?" Harry asked getting even more confused.

"I need… Harry you have to _swear_ you won't repeat this to _anyone_!" Hermione begged.

"Ok" Harry promised looking around the slightly empty common room.

"I… I need to explain why I went to the ball with Victor Krum" Hermione said staring at him.

"Because he likes you" Harry questioned.

"No to make people stop talking about the kiss if they saw me with a guy" Hermione sighed turning away. Harry's mind was racing realising his best friend was in love with their transfiguration professor. Slowly taking a step forward, Harry walked past Hermione and disappeared into his dorm.

"Here" he said moments later handing over his cloak.

"Really?" she squeaked stuffing the cloak into her bag.

"Yeah, you go tell McGonagall the truth" he smiled staring at the stunned Hermione.

"You're not freaking out?" Hermione queried.

"A little" he admitted making Hermione go bright red in the face. "But you are my best friend. And that will _never_ change" Harry added grinned.

"Oh Harry thank you!" Hermione squealed hugging him tightly.

"Come on, or we'll miss out too" he said grabbing her hand and guided her over to the Fat Lady's portrait and down to the Entrance Hall. They raced towards the crowd and saw Professor McGonagall ticking off the students from her list. She paused coming to Hermione's name and quickly scrolled up the parchment then shooed the students to start walking.

"See what I mean!" Hermione muttered into Harry's ear as they followed the crowd to Hogsmeade. Ron quickly caught up with them and Hermione temporally forgot about Minerva from the conversations with her friends. Twenty minutes later of walking, they heard excited screeches of student's first visit to Hogsmeade Village. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione smiled seeing McGonagall try to control the chaos of students. Half raced to Zonko's Joke Shop and the other half to Honeydukes. Looking around, she found a little shop which would be perfect for the gift she needed to buy. "I'll see you later" Hermione said rushing off.

"Where's she going?" Ron frowned to Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders following Ron into Zonko's Joke Shop.

**x-x-x**

A bell rang out as Hermione entered the shop.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Just browsing for the moment" Hermione smiled weakly walking around looking at the jewellery behind the glass counters. After several minutes of perusing the shop, Hermione came around a gold chain necklace with a pendant of a cat.

"I'll take this one please" Hermione said watching the woman move to the other side of the room.

"This one?" she said taking it out from behind the glass.

"Yes please" Hermione nodded.

"That would be three Galleon's dear" she smiled watching Hermione fetch the money from her bag. "Would you like that gift wrapped dear?" she asked watching Hermione.

"Hmmm" she paused to think. "Why not" she shrugged. Hermione watched as the woman bent down and grabbed some red wrapping paper and began her task. The woman smiled as she handed it over to Hermione who smiled back and stuffed it into her bag. Smiling once again, she quickly left the shop and looked down the lane. She spotted Harry and Ron leaving Zonko's Joke Shop. Hermione quickly caught up with them and they entered The Three Broomsticks. Hermione pushed open the door and the noise of students chatting washed over them. Hermione immediately noticed McGonagall sitting alone at the bar.

"No!" Hermione cried out loudly seeing Ron pick the closet table to him "This one" she muttered quickly moving over to the table near the window. She choose the seat carefully for the maximum viewpoint of Minerva. She looked closer and saw Minerva's eyes dark with sadness as she drained butterbeer after butterbeer.

Hermione was busying staring at Minerva that she didn't notice Ron get up to order drinks. She sighed watching her favourite Professor drown her misery. Ron came back carrying three mugs and placed them down on the table. Half way through her butterbeer, Hermione couldn't stand seeing Minerva so upset anymore.

Excusing herself from the table, Hermione crossed the room and pushed back the door to the girl's bathroom. Double checking that it was empty, Hermione pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and draped the cloak around her body. She waited for someone to enter so it wouldn't look suspicious that the door opened by itself. Moments later Ginny came rushing in with hands covering her face. Hermione made a mental note to speak to her but at present there was only one person on her mind. Walking up to the bar, she stood beside Minerva and took a breath.

"Minerva" she called softly. Getting no response from Minerva, she called her name again. This time Minerva sat up straight on the stool and looked around recognising the voice. Frowning, Minerva back to her butterbeer and finished the mug. "Professor! We need to talk" Hermione begged. Minerva leaned across the bar and murmured something to Madam Rosmerta. She nodded her head and Minerva got to her feet. She nodded her head towards the door at the top of the stairs. Minerva quickly straightening out her robes and climbed the stairs. She held the door for a moment then shut it. Minerva moved across to the other side of the room and leaned against the window.

"What do you want?" she sighed turning around and to stare at the empty room. Suddenly Hermione appeared out of nowhere. "What the…?" Minerva frowned confused wondering how she mastered becoming invisible only being in the fourth year. Hermione placed the cloak on the back of the couch and moved to Minerva's side.

"It's Harry's" she quickly explained.

"Potter's?" Minerva asked intrigued.

"Oh forgot about the cloak!" Hermione groaned. Shaking her head, Hermione moved over to the couch and sat down. "Can't you just listen to me!" she screamed anger fuming inside. Minerva stared at her in shock and then slowly moved over to the couch and sat down next to Hermione.

"You have two minutes to explain then I'm going back downstairs" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione took several deep breaths before starting.

"Look, about the Yule Ball. It was my plan to go with Krum" she paused to look into her professors green eyes. "That doesn't mean that I want to be with him. And for the record he asked _me_" she said.

"But you still said yes. You'd rather be with Mr Krum rather than silly old me" Minerva cried getting to her feet and moved away from Hermione. She also got to her feet and walked around the coffee table to be with Minerva.

"I love you! I only said yes because I thought that it would stop people talking about us" she shrugged. "Now I'm starting to see that it wasn't such a good idea. I hate that you're mad at me" Hermione smiled.

"I'm not mad" Minerva sighed.

"You're not?" she squeaked.

"No" Minerva smiled. "Just heartbroken" she muttered the smile fading from her face.

"Oh Minerva" Hermione sighed taking her hands into her own. "I said I love you" she whined.

"You needed a decoy so people wouldn't think you were with your Transfiguration Professor. So what you're saying is you are ashamed to be with me?" Minerva frowned shaking Hermione off.

"Never!" she shrieked. Staring at Minerva, tears swelled in her eyes and she moved over to the wall. Pressing her body against it, she hid away from Minerva not wanting her to see how upset she is.

"Hey…" Minerva mumbled standing behind Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be upset my love" she whispered turning her around. Minerva smiled faintly wiping away Hermione's tear running down her face.

"Why are you smiling?" she frowned rubbing her eyes.

"Because I'm so glad that you want to be with me" Minerva said beaming.

"Of course I do" Hermione sighed and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss her.

"Put this on" Minerva said moving back to the couch and grabbed Harry's cloak. Hermione smiled as she wrapped it around herself and followed Minerva to the door.

"I'll see you back at school" Hermione said her appearing in the middle of the air. She quickly gave her a kiss and then opened the door. Hermione watched as Minerva walked down the stairs and back to the bar. She was about to head back to the table where her friends were talking and drinking their butterbeers but then she remembered they last saw her going to the bathroom.

Harry looked up seeing McGonagall entering back into the main area of the pub. He also noted that she looked as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"How long does it take her to pee?" Ron grumbled. Harry shook his head and looked up seeing Hermione sitting back down.

"Everything sorted?" he asked pushing Hermone's mug towards her. Hermione smiled weakly blushing and nodded.

**x-x-x**

Back at Hogwarts, everyone was sitting around the common room showing off their product they bought at Hogsmeade. Hermione noticed Ginny had slipped away to the girl's dormitory. Hermione also slipped away from the crowd and pushed back the door.

"Ginny?" she called out walking over to her four poster bed. "Ginny…" Hermione said sitting down her bed.

"Ryan, he…" Ginny stopped to blow her nose "he dumped me" she said trying again. Hermione smiled faintly and moved over to her bag lying on her bed. She digging out a Chocolate Frog from her bag and moved back to Ginny.

"Here" she offered.

"Thanks" Ginny muttered opening the sweet. Ginny tossed the card a side and Hermione picked it up. She smiled faintly staring at Minerva McGonagall on the card. Ginny began to sob once more and lay down on Hermione's lap. She cradled the younger witch in her arms until she fell asleep. Hermione gently laid her against her pillow and pulled the curtains shut. Hermione then moved back to her bed and noticed Minerva's gift was still inside her bag. Quickly grabbing it, she exited the room and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called waving her over.

"Not now Ron" she replied leaving the common room. Quickly walking down the corridors, she made her way to Minerva's chambers. Stopping before the door, Hermione knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" Minerva answered. Hermione pushed back the door and slid inside. She froze on the spot seeing Minerva wearing a green tartan dressing gown and her hair flowing past her shoulders. "Yes Hermione?" she asked wrapping the gown tighter around her.

"No need for that" Hermione chuckled grabbing Minerva's hands. "I've seen you naked remember?" she giggled.

"Is there a reason for this late night rendezvous?" Minerva asked grinning.

"Yes" Hermione nodded pulling the present from her pocket. "Here…" she said holding it out for Minerva. "I forgot to give it you when we were at The Three Broomsticks" Hermione muttered watching Minerva rip the paper off. Minerva stopped staring at the golden necklace in her hand and lightly traced the cat pendant.

"It's beautiful" she gasped.

"Here let me" Hermione said taking it from her. Hermione put it around her neck and carefully avoid her hair. "There" she smiled faintly tracing the necklace then let her hand wander down Minerva's body. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Professor" Hermione smiled quickly kissing Minerva before leaving.

**x-x-x**

The next day at Transfiguration class Hermione smiled seeing a glint of gold under Minerva's robes. At the end of the lesson Minerva began to pack up without giving any homework.

"There is something different about her" Harry muttered gathering his belonging. "Why didn't she give us her normal pile of homework?" Harry frowned.

"Who cares!" Ron cried nudging him in the side. "No homework!" Ron grinned. Hermione shook her head gathering her books and packed them into her bag. Hermione stayed behind, Minerva got up from the desk and walked down the aisle of the desks towards the door.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva frowned still noticing some students lingering near the classroom. Hermione took a step closer and looked up at Minerva.

"I just wanted to see if you were wearing your necklace. I guess so given I saw a shimmer of gold during class" she grinned. Hermione had leaned up to kiss Minerva but she heard someone approach behind them. "Professor Dumbledore sir" Hermione squeaked spinning around.

"Follow me Miss Granger" he said looking from Hermione to Minerva. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Dumbledore out of the room. "No Minerva, just Miss Granger"

"But Albus…" she began but stopped seeing Dumbledore hold up his hand.

"It's ok Minerva" Hermione said momentarily forgetting Dumbledore was standing behind them. "Everything will be fine" she smiled softly stroking her face. Minerva looked bewildered seeing Dumbledore staring at them raising an eyebrow. "I'll see you later" Hermione whispered waving before following Dumbledore to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry if Dumbledore is out of character, like I said at the beginning of the story, it's my first Harry Potter so I'm not used to writing the characters :(

**Chapter 5**

Hermione watched as Dumbledore sit behind his and placed his half-moon glasses down.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked standing nervously before the headmaster.

"Not at all Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled.

"Then why did you ask me into your office?" Hermione questioned puzzled.

"I have noticed that you have become attached to a certain Professor" Dumbledore said leaning forward. Hermione's heart began to pound against her chest.

"I…I…" Hermione choked. "So what are you going to do?" she asked quietly. "Expel me? Give me detention?" she suggested.

"Good heavens child. Why would I punish you for something you cannot control" Dumbledore frowned.

"Huh?" Hermione muttered confused.

"Miss Granger, lease relax. I am not mad for simple affairs of the heart. I just want to know what you are planning to do" Dumbledore said. There was several minutes silence before Hermione spoke.

"I want to be with her" she whispered looking away from the headmaster. "I want to be around her _all_ the time. If I don't see her once a day, I go crazy. I can probably wait until the end of school to tell people about us but you can't stop me from being with her" Hermione explained.

"And I won't Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled.

"Excuse me?" she frowned suddenly looking at him.

"If you love Minerva and want to be with her. Then nothing I or anyone else say can change your mind

He explained.

"I love her sir" Hermione replied looking at him anxiously.

"And has she declared her love for you?" Dumbledore queried.

"She has" Hermione nodded.

"Hmmm" he sighed leaning back against the chair.

"What is it sir?" Hermione asked.

"Just be careful. If this was to become common knowledge, well let's hope it doesn't come to that" He said remembering back when they kissed in public and the scandals it caused.

"Albus!" Minerva cried bursting through the door. Her chest rose and fell quickly from running. Looking flustered Minerva moved forward and stood behind Hermione. "You can't punish her. Hermione has done nothing wrong" Minerva frowned.

"Minerva…"

"You simply can't expel her!" Minerva cried cutting Dumbledore off.

"Minerva" Hermione growled spinning around. "I'm not in trouble" she smiled.

"You're not!" Minerva frowned confused.

"No, I was just telling Miss Granger that I won't stop you from seeing each other but you need to be more discreet about it" Dumbledore said watching Minerva sigh with relief.

"Why are you raising this if you have no issue with us?" Minerva queried. "Did Severus tell you?" she asked quietly giving Dumbledore no chance to reply.

"Minerva" Dumbledore barked rising to his feet. "Why does it matter who brought this to my attention!" he frowned.

"If this is to be a secret then whoever told you, well we'll have to be extra careful around them so they don't suspect anything else" Minerva mumbled. Dumbledore nodded his head and glanced at the time.

"My my, look at the time" he mumbled "Let us all go down to the Great Hall for dinner" he announced rising to his feet. Hermione and Minerva followed Dumbledore out of his office and down the corridor.

"Professor…" Hermione called noting students nearby. "What Dumbledore said back in his office does make sense" she said looking over at Minerva.

"It does but I'm not sure if I'll be able to abide by those rules" Minerva sighed avoiding looking at Hermione. She grabbed Minerva's wrist and dragged her to the bench nearby.

"Of course you can" she smiled.

"No I can't" Minerva sobbed covering her face.

"Hey" Hermione frowned pulling her hands away from her face. "Why can't you?" she asked quietly taking her hands into her own.

"This…" Minerva paused. "Seeing you nearly every day in class. Watching you talk with your friends at meals and that sweet smile of yours" she paused once again "I don't know if I would have the control to resist you" Minerva continued quietly. Hermione smiled faintly and stroked her cheek.

"If it all becomes to unbearable. I would drop out of school to be with you" she suggested.

"You are a bright student. I _will_ not let you throw away your future just for me" she sobbed hiding her face.

"I love you more than silly studying" Hermione stated lifting her head. Minutes passed when nether of them spoke. "Come on" Hermione paused to get to her feet. "We better go to the Great Hall or Dumbledore would've thought we'd run off" she chuckled.

"Coming Hermione" Minerva questioned seeing her stop at the entrance.

"Later Professor, I want to put my books away first" she smiled faintly and headed for the common room.

Looking up Minerva saw Hermione enter the Great Hall twenty minutes later. She watched as Hermione walk down towards the Gryffindor table. Swinging her legs over the bench, she sat down next to Harry.

"Relax Minerva" Albus said next to her. She tried to take several deep breaths but it didn't help. Minerva's heart pounded against her chest. She summoned all the control she had to sit in her chair rather than racing the aisle to be with her love. Gripping onto her cutlery Minerva shut her eyes tight and tried to think of something to distract her. Of course it didn't work; all Minerva could think of was Hermione. Opening her eyes Minerva saw Hermione staring at her concerned. Her heart felt like it would jump right out of her at how fast it was racing.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I can't do this" she said pushing back her chair, she quickly left the Great Hall and headed for her chambers.

"Minerva?" a voice called behind her. Stopping, Minerva turned around to meet brown eyes belonging to Hermione.

"You should go back and finish your dinner" she said avoiding looking at her.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on" Hermione said placing a hand on her arm sending tingles all over Minerva's body.

"Please don't" Minerva growled.

"Are you unwell?" Hermione asked reaching up to feel her forehead. Hermione frowned further feeling her skin heated as if she had a fever. Minerva shooed her hand away. "Minerva" Hermione growled frowning. "Please tell me what is wrong" she begged. When Minerva finally got her heart to normal, she took a breath and moved over to the wall for support.

"I can't…" she squeaked. Clearing her throat she tried again. "I can't pretend to feel nothing when my heart, body and soul yearns for you" Minerva shipered. Hermione stared at Minerva's green eyes for a monet then grabbed her hand and dragged her down the corridor.

"No one is going to know if we are tucked away in your chambers" Hermione said seeing Minerva's bedroom door just ahead.

"No. We can't! What if someone caught you leaving my quarters?" she questioned.

"Fine" Hermione grumbled. "We'll just have to find somewhere else" she shrugged still holding onto Minerva's hand and led her outside into the night. Walking down the front steps, they crossed the grounds. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear knowing of the perfect place. Minerva snatched her hand back after passing Hagrid's hut and stopped. "What now?" Hermione sighed spinning around.

"You heard what Albus said, we can't" she frowned.

"Yes I heard him, I was there" she snapped. "But who would really know if it wasn't in the castle!" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Minerva frowned even more confused.

"The Shrieking Shack" she answered softly.

"No way! You can't be there, it's off school grounds" Minerva cried crossly.

"Fine" Hermione shrugged turning around and headed back to the castle.

"Wh-where are you going?" Minerva hissed chasing after her.

"Well you so bluntly refused so I'm going back to study" she explained pausing in her step. Up ahead Minerva saw a figure at the castle doors holding up a lantern into the darkness. _'Filch!'_ she gasped. Suddenly taking Hermione by the hand she dragged her down to the Whomping Willow.

**x-x-x**

Minerva and Hermione stood at a safe distance from the Whomping Willow which was violently swinging its large branches. Looking over at Hermione she was not impressed with the sight before her. Her face went ghostly white as one of the branches crashed to the ground causing the earth to shake where they stood.

"What now? How are we supposed to pass the flying branches of death!" she shrieked.

"Honestly" Hermione sighed shaking her head. Finding a decent size branch, she pressed the knot and the tree froze. "I thought all the teachers know?" she frowned taking the first step.

"How did you know to do that?" Minerva asked Hermione down into the tunnel.

"Ah…" she stumbled wondering if she should tell Minerva about last year. Discovering the truth about Sirius Black and helping to set him free. _'She is the love of my life but still Head of Gryffindor and Harry would never forgive me if I did tell her'_ she argued deciding to keep that a secret and lie. "I read it in a book" she said hoping Minerva wouldn't notice her pause. Minerva simply nodded and said nothing more on the subject. Hermione stopped walking and turned around to stare at Minerva.

"Yes?" she said noticing Hermione gaze.

"I only have three more years. After that, we are free to be with together without anyone judging us" Hermione muttered staring at Minerva's weary face.

"I _can't_ wait three years" she groaned.

"my offer still stands" Hermione smiled faintly. Minerva rushed forward and slammed Hermione into the rocky wall.

"That is the last time I _ever_ want to hear you say that" she demanded. "Ok?" Minerva growled staring intensively at her.

"Ok, ok!" Hermione promised pushing Minerva away.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever when they began climbing stairs. With every step they took the staircase creaked and groaned. Reach the top Minerva pushed back the door to find everything layered in dust. Sneezing several times, she moved across the room to open a window. As Hermione entered the room, she found Minerva leaning against the window sill looking out at the landscape. Crossing the room, Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva and rested her head on her back. Straightening, Minerva wriggled around in her graps. Minerva cupped Hermione's cheek in her hand. Hermione shut her eyes and pressed her head against Minerva's hand.

"Hermione" she called softly with a hint of worry in her voice. Hermione snapped her eyes open and stared at the older witch. "We're not alone" she hissed staring at her shoulder. Hermione turned her head to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway with light shining from his wand. Hermione untangled herself from Minerva and spun around.

"Well well" he snickered staring at them. Hermione frowned placing her hand over her wand tucked away in her pocket.

"What are you doing here Severus?" Minerva snapped narrowing her eyes.

"I could ask you the same" he said raising an eyebrow.

"We were just talking" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Why not 'talk' back at the castle instead of a musty old deserted house?" he retorted. "Wait till Dumbledore hears about this" Snape growled turning around and left with his cloak flowing behind him._ 'Everyone knows Slytherin hates Gryffindor but this is stooping to low' _Minerva frowned quickly chasing after Snape.

"Minerva!" Hermione cried, her heart racing seeing blue flashes coming from the tunnel. "MINERVA!" Hermione screamed finding she was running towards the pair of them duelling.

"Don't worry I haven't touched your precious Professor" Snape hissed watching Hermione rush to Minerva's side. She drew out her wand and glanced across to see Minerva was also pointing her wand at Snape.

"Snitching to Dumbledore?" Hermione paused lowering her wand a little. "So childish" she uttered placing a hand on her hip. Turning red in the face, Snape spun around and eft.

"We should probably go as well" Minerva said quietly taking Hermione by the hand. Reaching the exit of the tunnel, they saw Snape had already pressed the secret knot. Slowly walking back towards the castle, they saw Snape's light disappear as he slid between the doors.

"Do you reckon he'll tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked looking across at Minerva. She smiled faintly, _'Even in moonlight she is beautiful!'_ she thought.

"Only one way to find out" Minerva replied holding the castle door open for Hermione. Down the hall sure enough was Snape standing next to Dumbledore.

"If you two would like to follow me" he said with Snape hot on his heels as they headed for his office.

"Busted" Hermione mumbled.

"But we didn't do anything" Minerva replied causing Hermione to laugh as they climbed the stairs.

"Snape informs me you two were off school grounds" Dumbledore said as Hermione and Minerva entered the room. They all walked up to his desk as Dumbledore sat down in his chair. Snape stood to the left with Minerva in the middle and Hermione next to her. Hermione glanced over at Snape who looked as if all his Christmas wishes had come true.

"It is true Headmaster, I caught them embracing in the Shrieking Shack" Snape beamed. Dumbledore muttered to himself and looked up at the accused. Minerva had gone very pale in the face and Hermione seemed to be treating it a joke.

"Twice in one day Miss Granger. Your good student reputation has been damaged" he chuckled lightening the mood.

"Yes sir" Hermione smiled.

"Headmaster!" Snape cried taking a step forward. "Aren't you going to punish them? Points from Gryffindor and make Minerva redundant" Snape suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Dumbledore frowned.

"What?" he shouted "They are breaking the rules!" he added.

"And what rules are they Severus?" he asked catching Snape out. Sighing, Dumbledore rose to his feet. His impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave little away Minerva thought studying his face.

"Headmaster?" Snape queried frowning.

"I am left with no choice" he muttered.

"And what is that?" Minerva said her heart in her throat.

"It is for the best Hermione if you stop seeing Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore muttered.

"What?" they both shouted at the same time.

"If your relationship has been brought to my attention, well it is bound that someone will find out" Dumbledore said.

"You said yourself that we need to be careful. Why do you think we went to the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione yelled.

"Miss Granger, my word is final!" Dumbledore ordered. Stumbling back, anger built inside her as she raced out of his office and didn't stop running until she reached the common room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking over the back of the couch. "Where did you go during dinner?" he asked seeing her slowly walk forward.

"Hermione?" Harry frowned no getting a reply from Ron.

"I…" she choked and raced up the stairs.

"Hermione!" he called quickly rushing after his friend. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly just as Hermione reached for the door handle.

"I… I can't talk about it" she muttered disappearing inside her dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione woke during the night hearing scratching at the door. Pushing back her covers, sleepily she moved across the room and opened the door. A silver tabby cat crept through and jumped up onto her bed. Stumbling back to her bed she crawled under the sheets. The tabby snuggled its way under the sheets and nestled under Hermione's arm.

"Minerva?" Hermione whispered knowing the silver tabby is Minerva's Animagus form. The tabby meowed softly and pressed her head against Hermione's hand. Smiling faintly Hermione heard the cat starting to purr. After making extra room for the tabby she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Feeling the sun streaming into the room Hermione blinked her eyes open. "Morning" she yawned seeing the tabby sitting on her chest. "You better go before anyone sees you" she warned looking around the room at the rest of the girls still asleep. The tabby stared at her intently, frowning Hermione began patting her absentmindedly. The tabby arched her back and rubbed her head against Hermione's hand. "Minerva!" Hermione growled watching the tabby settle down in her lap. Pouting, the cat got to her feet and sulked away towards the door. Hermione jumped out of bed and raced to the door, bending down she picked up the cat and looked into her green eyes. "Don't be mad" she sighed kissing the top of the cats head then opened the door. Placing the tabby on the floor and expected her to run off. Instead she affectionately rubbed up against her legs. Crouching down, Hermione smiled tickling her under the chin. "I know" she smiled figuring this was her way of saying she loved her. "You better go now before we get into any more trouble" she said giving the tabby a nudge out the door.

All day Hermione seem to get more and more agitated knowing she would be seeing McGonagall in class. At the end of transfiguration class, McGonagall called Hermione to stay back.

"Your essay was very well written" she smiled holding up several pieces of parchment seeing the last of the students leave the room. Hermione looked over shoulder seeing they were the only ones left in the classroom. Looking back at Minerva, she took a step closer and placed her hand over Minerva's. "I want to something new tonight" Minerva whispered.

"Oh… and what is that?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"It's a form of communication from people in their animagus forms" she explained. "I've wanted to experiment for years but I've research it further and it says you need a strong bond between the two communicating" she added staring at Hermione.

"So how does it work?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"Very simple, you will hear me in your head but you'll have to answer back in words" Minerva said starting to pack up her belongings.

"How soon can we try?" Hermione squeaked rather excited about the idea.

"Not until tonight" Minerva replied sighing knowing she had a full day teaching. "Meet me at the Entrance Hall after supper" she answered.

"Ok" Hermione nodded following McGonagall out of the room.

**x-x-x**

Hermione quickly raced to the Great Hall after studying in the library.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked pilling sausages, corn, chips and potatoes onto his plate.

"The Library" she replied sitting opposite him. Harry looked up and smiled,

"Professor McGonagall looks happier" he muttered.

"What?" Hermione frowned glancing up at the head table to see Minerva grinning away. "Better than yesterday" Harry quickly added still staring at Hermione.

"I suspous" Hermione shrugged starting to panic as she casually helped herself to food on the table. "Pass the salt Ron?" Hermione asked watching him swallow his food whole. "Oh never mind" She grumbled getting no response.

"Huh?" he looked up seeing both Harry and Hermione watching him.

"Oh never mind mate" Harry shrugged finishing his meal. After dinner, Hermione quickly slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape asked seeing Hermione about to push back the front doors.

"Getting some fresh air Professor" she replied noticing the silver tabby keeping to the shadows.

"Professor!" Filch cried running up to Snape. "You are needed in the staffroom" he said breathlessly. For the first time in her life, Hermione was grateful for his interruption. She pushed back the doors and entered into the courtyard. Looking over her shoulder Hermione saw the tabby cat trotting after her.

'_How are you this evening Miss Granger?' _Hermione heard Minerva's voice in her head.

"Good and yourself?" Hermione asked looking down at the cat.

'_Very well though a little warn out from the day'_ she replied stretching. Hermione picked up the tabby and began walking around the grounds.

"So instead of seeing Minerva I'm only going to your animagus form?" Hermione sighed.

'_Well Dumbledore said we couldn't see each other but he never said anything about animagus'_ she said excitedly inside Hermione's head.

"That is very sneaky Minerva" Hermione chuckled.

'_How is your study going?_' Minerva asked purring softly as Hermione tickled her chin.

"Are you really asking me about school work?" Hermione frowned.

"'Ermione?" Hagrid called walking past her towards his hut. She stopped dead and turned around.

"Hi Hagrid" she smiled.

"What 'ou doin' out so late?" he frowned.

"Just going for a walk" she answered.

"Found a new friend 'ave you" he queried looking down at the tabby in her arms.

"Oh…" she paused "Yeah. I think it's a stray, I found it wondering the castle" she lied.

'_A stray? And stop calling me _it_'_ Minerva shouted angrily making Hermione winced.

"Somethin' the matter?" Hagrid asked concerned.

"No, no" Hermione replied quickly shaking her head.

"Don' look real friendly, does it?" Hagrid said as the tabby bared her teeth and hissed acting like a stray.

"That's why I thought it ought to live outside rather than inside the castle. Who knows who might fall in love with this kitty and want to adopt it" she shrugged.

'_Me, adopt me!_' Minerva cried. Hermione had to concentrate very hard not to burst out laughing from Minerva's remark.

"I should probably head back inside" Hermione said clearing her throat.

"'Es you should" Hagrid agreed and continued towards his hut. Hermione waited till Hagrid and shut the door behind him before glaring down at Minerva.

"That wasn't funny!" she growled throwing the tabby to the ground.

'_Not even a little bit?'_ she asked trotting after Hermione. She didn't reply as Hermione walked briskly back to the castle doors. Dumbledore was standing on the other side of the doors when Hermione entered.

"Miss Granger…" he paused to stare at her intently. "What were you doing out so late and all alone?" Dumbledore asked glancing over her shoulder. "You should be back in the common room" he added.

Just gone for a walk Headmaster to clear my head" she smiled and prayed Minerva stayed out of sight.

"Well, off to bed with you" he ordered. Half way down the hall, Hermione glanced over her shoulder seeing the tabby slip through the crack in the door and crept into the shadows.

'_Goodnight Mione. Sweet dreams my love'_ Hermione heard Minerva's voice faintly say.

**x-x-x**

It had almost a month since Hermione and Minerva were alone together since that night out in the grounds. Minerva had told Hermione it was a very close shave between getting caught and she didn't want to risk it again.

Hermione sat up in bed with her sheet twisted around her. This was the third night in a row which she dreamt about Minerva. Untangling herself, she slipped out of bed pulling on her dressing gown and went downstairs into the common room. Sitting in front of the fire she watched the flames rise up. Hermione's head began to spin remembering the dream, _'This is so unfair'_ she grumbled to herself.

Grinning, she had thought up a brilliant idea to get close to Minerva once more. Quickly getting to her feet she climbed back up the stairs but instead of going to the girls' dormitory, Hermione turned right and walked to the boys room. Gently pushing back the door she found everyone fast asleep. _'Harry let me borrow it once before, he wouldn't mind me using it again'_ she convinced herself as she crossed the room. Hermione stopped dead hearing the floorboard creak, looking around none of the boys had heard. Sighing with relief, Hermione moved to Harry's footlocker and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. Sneaking back out of the room, she hurriedly draped it over her body and left the common room.

"Alohomora" she whispered waving her wand at the door. It swung open and she smiled seeing Snape's personal collection of potion ingredients. _'Serves him bloody right. This is all his fault anyway' _she thought grabbing the ingredients she needed for the potion. Closing the door behind her, Hermione then headed for the girls bathroom to make the potion. After an hour later the potion was finally ready. Draining every last drop from the bottle, Hermione decided to quickly return to the common room before it started to take effect. She returned Harry's cloak then quickly moved to her own before just in time before she collapsed.

"Hermione" she heard Ginny calling. Opening her eyes she saw her friend standing next to her bed.

"You missed breakfast. Ron and Harry made me come and check on you. Ron has already gone to fetch Professor McGonagall" she explained as Hermione tried to sit up but decided it was a bad idea when the room spun. "You look terribly. Are you feeling ok?" she asked. Suddenly the door swung open and Minerva stepped through.

"What seems to be the problem? Mr Weasley didn't say much" she frowned staring at Hermione.

"I think she is sick Professor" Ginny piped up seeing Minerva swiftly crossing the room. Minerva reached down at felt Hermione's forehead and she definitely had a temperature.

"How do you feel?" Minerva asked crouching down next to Hermione's bed.

"My throat is killing me, my nose is all stuffy and it feels like someone is playing the drums in my head" she groaned.

"Right, Madam Pomfrey for you" Minerva said pulling back the sheets and helped her to her feet. Quickly throwing her dressing gown around her, Minerva draped an arm around her shoulder and placed her left arm around Hermione's waist to support her. Ginny quickly rushed to the other side and did the same. Hermione stroked Minerva's shoulder only to get a disapproving glare from her. Reaching the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey assigned a bed at the end of the Wing to Hermione.

"I think she has a fever Poppy" Minerva stated looking up at the nurse.

"I'll make my own assessment Minerva" she said quickly checking Hermione's symptoms. "She has a fever" Madam Pomfrey stated moments later. "Total bed rest" she said quickly rushing away.

"I'll visit you later. I better go tell Ron and Harry" Ginny said waving goodbye and left. Minerva watched Ginny go then sat down in the chair next to the bed and dragged it closer to Hermione. There was silence between the two as they stared at each other. It was clear that Hermione would be stuck in bed for several days and obvious Hermione would not able to attend class.

"I'll let your teachers know you won't be in class today" Minerva said rising to her feet. "I'll visit you later this afternoon" she smiled and quickly looked around before kissing Hermione on the cheek. She smiled watching McGonagall walk down the aisle and out of the room. Feeling content, she breathed deeply and fell asleep.

That afternoon, Hermione kept glancing at the door hearing footsteps hoping it would be Minerva. Each time she was disappointed seeing it not Minerva.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked walking towards her.

"A little better" she nodded sitting up.

"Good" Dumbledore smiled sitting down in the seat. There was a uncomfortable silence as headmaster and student stared at each other. "Did you do this on purpose to be with Minerva?" Dumbledore asked quietly minutes later.

"What do you expect" she croaked.

"Well I'd _expect_ that it won't become a habit of yours" he said sternly.

"Change your mind about us" she pleaded.

"I cannot" he frowned.

"I can't promise anything then" Hermione growled turning away hiding her tears. Seeing this was a losing battle, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"I do hope you feel better soon" he mumbled.

"Thank you sir" she muttered still avoiding eye contact with him. Sighing, Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing and passed Minerva on the way to the exit.

"I brought you something" she smiled reaching Hermione's bed. Hermione perked up as Minerva stood beside her.

"What did you bring?" she asked trying to get a peek of her present. Placing her bag on the ground, Minerva pulled things from it and then stood up straight. "Books?" Hermione cried disappointed.

"Your homework for the day" Minerva smiled,

"Very funny" she coughed. Frowning Minerva put the books away and took a step closer. She took Hermione's hand in her own and stared down at her.

"I don't understand" she muttered. "You didn't seem sick days ago so why all of a sudden are you?" Minerva stated.

"Can you not think of a reason!" Hermione questioned raising her eyebrow.

"You mean" Minerva paused. "You _did _this on purpose?" she gasped.

"How else was I supposed to be close to you. The whole seems against us!" Hermione shrieked.

"You made yourself sick for me" Minerva whispered.

"If it means having you touch me without causing suspicion, then yes. And I would do it against but I have been warned off" Hermione explained staring at Minerva's green eyes.

"These stupid rules" Minerva growled relaxing down into the chair. Madam Pomfrey came around to take Hermione's temperature and give the daily dose of medicine.

**x-x-x**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling her hand over the edge of the bed. Looking over she grinned seeing Minerva sleeping in the chair whilst holding her hand.

"Morning" she whispered seeing Minerva open an eye.

"Hello" she smiled "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok, did you stay here all night?" she asked noticing blinds had been put around the bed.

"Yes" she answered. Hermione frowned seeing Minerva stretch in the chair. She began to feel guilty for having Minerva sleep in an uncomfortable position all night. Suddenly the curtain was pushed back as Madam Pomfrey made her usual morning rounds.

"Your temperature has seemed to drop" she said taking the thermometer from Hermione's mouth. Looking up she was shocked to see Minerva sitting in the chair. "What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey frowned remembering shooing her out of the Hospital Wing late last night after visiting hours were over. Hermione stared at Minerva, concern evident on her face. "I'll be back later" Minerva smiled rising to her feet. She followed Madam Pomfrey to her office. "Have you lost your mind?" Poppy shouted seeing Minerva close the door behind her.

"No but I've lost my heart" she corrected her friend.

"Did you bang your head and have a mild concussion?" Poppy questioned staring at her.

"No, why?" Minerva asked confused.

"For someone who has no issue with taking points from her own house and yet here you are breaking the rules!" Poppy retorted. "There will be no more sleep overs in my Hospital Wing" she added sternly.

"Very well Poppy" Minerva sighed and left the room.

For the remainder of the week, Minerva would come back to visit Hermione last at night in her animagus form. Hermione was allowed to leave being well enough to return to her own dormitory but under strict instruction to still keep to her bed. That night Hermione sat up in bed covered in sweat. Her body ached for Minerva_, 'Even if it's tabby Minerva'_ she groaned quietly getting out of bed. Pausing before crossing the room she made sure the rest of the dormitory was fast asleep. She slid out of the common room and quickly walked down the dark corridors. Hermione knocked on Minerva's door and within minutes she answered.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned ushering Hermione into her room as she looked up and down the corridor.

"I missed you so I decided to visit you" she smiled.

"And how is it that you didn't get noticed?" Minerva asked looking at Hermione to find Harry's invisibility cloak in her arms.

"I am the brightest witch in my grade after all" she grinned widely.

"You shouldn't be here" Minerva growled watching Hermione walk towards her.

"Shhh" Hermione soothe placing a finger on her lips.

"Hermione" Minerva mumbled but Hermione applied pressure to Minerva's lip until she fell silent. Hermione leaned forward and placed soft delicate kissed long Minerva's neck and collar bone. "Hermione" Minerva gasped gripping her shoulders.

"Don't you want to make love to me Minerva?" Hermione frowned staring up at her.

"Want has nothing to do with it" she sighed.

"What then?" Hermione cried losing her patience.

"We can't, we are breaking the rules" she explained.

"No one is going to know. We are locked away behind your door. But if you still feel uncomfortable then I'll leave before day break" Hermione suggested. Minerva beamed kissing her and let her hands fall to Hermione's waist. Hermione dragged Minerva backwards to the bed to make love to her.

Minerva blinked her eyes open feeling the sun streaming into her room. She felt someone lying across her chest and looked down to find Hermione still asleep. Scrambling back against the wall her heart began to pound against her chest. Realising her pillow had moved, Hermione lifted her head staring at Minerva.

"What's wrong?" she asked yawning.

"You promised to leave before sun rise" Minerva whispered

"And miss the opportunity to wake up next to you?" she laughed trying to be serious.

"This isn't funny Miss Granger!" Minerva yelled jumping to her feet. Quickly crossing the room she wrapped the green tartan dressing gown around her naked body. "How are you going to sneak back to your room now given its broad day light and everyone is up!" she question turning around.

"I'll just pretend I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast" Hermione replied also rising to her feet and moved to where Minerva stood. She wrapped herself around her and stared up in Minerva's eye.

"In the clothes that you were wearing the night before? _Someone_ will notice" Minerva barked pushing Hermione away.

"So what your saying is you want to break up, is that it?" She snapped at Minerva as she searched for her clothes.

"Never!" she shrieked

"Then why can't we be together?" Hermione protested pulling her top over her head. Hermione quickly found the rest of her clothes from the floor. "I understand perfectly Professor" she muttered glancing up at Minerva. _'She is to bloody proud about stupid rules'_ she sighed.

"Hermione…" Minerva called as she reached the door.

"Yes?" she answered a little too quick as her heart skipped a beat.

"I do love you, but…" she paused to look away.

"You think I could do better" Hermione finished for her.

"Yes" Minerva sobbed.

"No matter what you think" Hermione said raising her head. "I will always be yours" she whispered lightly kissing her cheek before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is set a few years after the Final Battle at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 7**

Minerva put the book down that she was reading hearing someone knock on her door. Slowly getting to her feet, she moved across and swung the door open.

"Yes?" she asked staring at the younger woman before her.

"I…" she stopped lost for words looking at the older woman. _'Minerva looks even more tired than ever'_ she sighed staring at her appearance. She still wore tartan robes though they were a tad torn at the bottom; she used a walking stick to support her and her face had more defined lines around her eyes and mouth. Something sparkled in the sunlight caught her eye, her face lit up into a wide grin seeing Minerva still wearing the necklace she gave her all those years ago.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Minerva asked again. For several moments the two women stared at each other in silence. Minerva took this opportunity to look at her guest. She was well dressed: a light blue summer dress with a maroon cardigan, her bushy brown hair neatly tied back and a light spread of make-up on her face to emphasize her brown eyes shining brightly.

A scar on the woman's left arm caught Minerva's attention. Looking closer she read _mudblood_ engraved into her skin. Hermione saw Minerva's gaze and pulled down her sleeve attempting to cover up the horrible word that has caused her so much pain. Minerva suddenly jolted her head back towards the woman. Her mouth gaped realising the face belonged to Hermione Granger. _'Why did I not recognise her at once! After all she is the one I fell madly in love with' _Minerva told herself crossly frowning. _'Because the last time you saw her was three years ago' _a voice told her. Sudden images came crashing back of the battle at Hogwarts with Hermione rushing past in a hurry. She had cuts with blood dripping down her face. All Minerva had wanted to do at the time was catch her, wrap her arms around Hermione and never let her go. The next time she remembered seeing Hermione was at the funerals; even then she didn't have much time to speak to her as she was in the arms of Ron comforting her. _'Maybe I didn't recognise her because she has grown into such a beautiful young lady'_ Minerva thought frowning once more.

"Minerva?" Hermione called softly taking a step closer to her. Minerva looked up feeling Hermione place a hand on her arm. Feeling weak in the knees Minerva was sure they would give out from the touch of her lover. Hermione moved closer and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist seeing how unsteady she was on her feet. Minerva turned away from Hermione. _'Why did she come back? I heard the rumors that Hermione and Ron are no longer together. Why is she here… could she still have feelings for me, could she?' _Minerva thought as her heart began to race. _'I fell in love with that bright young student and now look at her'_ Minerva sighed risking a quick glance at Hermione. _'I know it was not allowed but how could I not? She is just as beautiful as ever, possibly even more elegant as a lady'_ she paused looking away again. _'She has her life ahead of her, so why would she want to spend it with an old witch'_ Minerva doubted.

"Stop it" Hermione said lifting Minerva's head.

"Stop what?" she frowned.

"Whatever you are thinking" she sighed.

"I can't help it" she sobbed. Hermione gently sunk to the floor still with Minerva in her arms.

"Minerva" she called softly. Minerva's stomach tied into a knot hearing her name. "I…" Hermione choked: she hated seeing Minerva like this. Sighing, Hermione cautiously managed to cross her legs without knocking Minerva over. "I'm so sorry for your loss" she mumbled several minutes later breaking the silence. Minerva forced a smile and sternly told herself _'There will be _no_ crying!'_

"Thank you" she managed to say. Hermione suddenly flung herself onto Minerva hugging her seeing her struggle with emotion.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. It wasn't the right time" she mumbled apologising. _'What on earth could that mean, wasn't the right time?'_ Minerva frowned staring at her. Leaning back Hermione became worried seeing Minerva wince in pain. "What's wrong? Are you ok, I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked.

"No, it is just my back beginning to cramp up" Minerva gasped. Hermione quickly got to her feet and held out her hands to help Minerva up. She took the younger witch's hands as Hermione gently pulled Minerva to her feet.

"Would you like a cup of tea or maybe coffee?" Hermione offered as they walked to the living room.

"A tea would be lovely" Minerva smiled as she sat down in the arm chair. Hermione nodded and quickly left the room leaving Minerva to her thoughts. Several minutes later Hermione entered the room and carefully crossed the room caring the hot tea.

"Here" Hermione smiled placing the mug down on the little coffee table next to the arm chair. She then swiftly crossed to the couch and sat down.

"Hermione… I have become a lot older in the past few years since the battle. I'm old. I need my rest. I… I've come to a stage in my life where I am perfectly content in the sanctity of my rooms, rather than to force myself to go out knowing my back will bear the consequences for days. I don't lean on a walking cane for nothing" Minerva mumbled. Hermione frowned then got to her feet and moved to Minerva. Crouching down in front of her, Hermione rested her hands on Minerva's knee for balance.

"Then I'll stay home with you and give you a massage, and then I'll make love to you gently" Hermione smiled looking up at her.

"And how would you do that? I can't even lie on my tummy without hurting. Besides, how can you make love to me? I wonder whatever attracted you to me in the past will most certainly... There is none of that left" Minerva questioned looking away.

"Minerva… Whether you believe it or not, you are still very attractive to me. My fingers ache to touch you after all these years. They want to feel your soft skin underneath and come home inside you. My lips ache to kiss you again and all over your body" Hermione paused taking a deep breath resisting the urge to sneak her hand under Minerva's clothes. Hermione moved away seeing Minerva slowly getting to her feet. She leaned on her walking stick and Hermione instantly rushed forward to aid her. "Where would you like to go?" she asked offering her arm for support.

Hermione lead Minerva over to the couch and they sat down. Minerva pushed hair from Hermione's eyes and noticed Hermione seemed to yawn consistently; looking down at her watch she was surprised to find it so late at night. "Where are you staying?" She asked quickly looking back up at Hermione.

"Fire King Inn" she replied.

"It is too late and too dangerous for a young lady like you to be walking alone at night" Minerva muttered frowning. "You may stay the night if you like" she added quietly.

"Sure" Hermione smiled faintly. "I'll sleep on the couch" she offered standing. Minerva nodded her head and she leaned heavily on her cane trying to get to her feet. "Here" Hermione muttered helping her to her feet.

"Thankyou" Minerva whispered turning pink in the face. "Hips and backs aren't what they used to be" she frowned pointing the way to her bedroom. Hermione grinned then it suddenly faded seeing Minerva glare at her. She pushed back the door and helped Minerva over to the bed. Quickly crossing the room to the wardrobe, she opened the wooden doors and picked out a long blue nightie. Hermione then moved back to Minerva and handed it to her. Minerva took the nightie from Hermione and stood for a moment. "I won't look" Hermione said turning her back towards her. A mirror hung on the inside of the wardrobe door. Hermione's breath hitched watching Minerva undress and change into her nightie. Minerva cleared her throat and Hermione turned around to find her sitting on the bed. Swiftly moving over, she grabbed the sheet from underneath Minerva's leg and pulled it over her. Smiling at Minerva, she leaned down and kissed on her forehead.

"Good night" she murmured moving over to the door reaching for the light switch.

"You'll be exceptionally sore in the morning if you sleep on the couch" she called out seeing Hermione reach the door. "Which wouldn't be very smart if the spot beside me is still free. I'm not expecting a lover" Minerva continued. She stood there thinking for a moment before flicking the light and moved back to the bed. Hermione let out her hair letting it flow past her shoulder and crawled under the sheets.

"Yes you are" Hermione mumbled snuggling up to Minerva. Breathing in deeply, Hermione felt content to be near Minerva again and closed her eyes.

In the middle of the night, Minerva felt something heavy on her. Slightly lifting her head off the pillow, she looked down to see Hermione sprawled all over her with her hand resting on her breast. Her heart began to race as she started to panic. Minerva carefully tried to shift Hermione onto the other side of the bed without waking her. Hermione groaned and snuggled the pillow. Minerva watched her for a moment then began to relax seeing she was still asleep. Taking several breath, Minerva leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. _'This wasn't a very good idea' _she said trying to control the urges that ran wild in her mind. Looking back over at Hermione, Minerva found her sitting up staring at her.

"You were supposed to be asleep" she muttered.

"How could I when my pillow moved?" Hermione shrieked and instantly regretted saying it. "I wasn't going to try anything, I just fell asleep" Hermione explained. Minerva's cheeks turned pink and she rolled over to the edge of the bed. She pulled the covers tighter around her ashamed of what she had become. She had more scars than back at Hogwarts, she wasn't as flexible as she once was and certain parts of her body sagged more. _'How can she love _this_, if she loves me at all?'_ Minerva questioned herself. She felt the bed dip and heard footsteps walking around the bed. Kneeling down by the bed Hermione stared up at Minerva.

"Hermione…" she choked seeing the young witch close to tears.

"Minerva, I love you! I never stopped loving you. I always wanted you. I _still_ want you. I know we can't just pick up where we left off, but please let me hold you. I won't overstep your boundaries, I promise…" Hermione pleaded. Reluctantly, Minerva nodded her head and Hermione climbed back onto the bed. Hermione rolled onto her side to face Minerva as she carefully wrapped her arms around her. Minerva sighed as she too moved onto her side staring at Hermione.

"What about Ron?" Minerva asked quietly treading carefully.

"I love him" she shrugged.

"Oh" Minerva sighed looking away.

"He asked me to marry him, but I turned him down" she added making Minerva turn her head back to stare at Hermione. "I told him that I loved him, but the problem was I wasn't _in _love with him. My heart belongs to someone else" she explained giving Minerva hope like she had never had hope before_. 'This is it, I have nothing left to lose'_ she thought.

"I love you Hermione" she whispered. Hermione let out a cry of excitement then suddenly kissed Minerva. Breaking off the kiss they both gasped in oxygen. Hermione sat up and looked down at Minerva.

"I want to kiss you in every imaginable place of your body" Hermione groaned. Muttering a quick spell, Minerva looked down to find her spell work leaving the two of them naked. Leaning down, she placed soft delicate kisses on Minerva's neck slowly making her way downwards. Pausing at her naval Hermione looked up given in the past Minerva had always stopped her.

"If you really want this…" Minerva paused staring down at Hermione. "You can" smiling seeing Hermione's eyes widen with joy. Continuing down she found Minerva's pleasurable spot of her being and paying homage to it. Hermione began moving her tongue up and down tickling Minerva's centre. Tickling turned into licking making Minerva hold her breath as she teasingly moved her tongue inside. Minerva's heart began to race as Hermione had removed her tongue and began kissing her wet folds. '_Maybe it was a good thing we never truly made love all those years ago. I wouldn't know how to look at Hermione without being aroused after such an overwhelming experience as this'_ Minerva thought clutching the sheets tightly. She gave a small buck with her hips indicating to Hermione she was almost there. Hermione only stopped when the evident was visible she had given pleasure to her mentor. Crawling her way back up to the top of the bed she stopped seeing tears trickling down Minerva's cheeks.

"Did I hurt you?" she frowned sitting up.

"No" Minerva replied shaking her head.

"What are you smiling for?" Hermione asked as Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulder. She rested her head on Minerva waiting for an answer.

"I'm just so glad you've come back" she smiled even further. "I missed you every day since you left Hogwarts. I kept wondering if I had done something wrong as you never visited" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, if I knew you still felt the same I would've never left. I had my own doubts, I thought you wouldn't want me after leaving school" Hermione said lifting her head to stare at Minerva.

"I always want you and I will love you forever till I become infirm and you'll have to carry me everywhere!" she laughed staring at Hermione. She smiled back and reached up to kiss her.

"I love you Minerva. I would very much like it if I could stay forever" Hermione muttered.

"You know the answer" Minerva grinned.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** I know that Minerva would probably have recognised Hermione straight away but I liked this version better, way more dramatic XD Beta work done by Bola, who's without your advice and guidance I would still be stuck on the fourth paragraph :(


End file.
